1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, especially to a projection display device and a method for starting up at a low temperature.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the international commerce being flourishing, products are not localized around the place of production. On the contrary, cheap and fine products could possess more global competitiveness and be more popular under the trend of internationalization. However, the local customs, geographical features, and the climate are different all over the world. Thus, it is essential to adjust products to meet different requirements among different places. Among that the factors we should consider, the influence caused by climate is an important one. Since climates in the world are diverse in different places and may be cold, hot, dry or humid, the functions of products are frequently affected in different environments. Especially for the delicate electronic products, they contain various electronic components with various standards of working temperature. Temperature variations in different operating environments could be one of the critical factors to determine whether the electronic products are operating normally or not.
Take a projection display device for example, there are a plurality of electronic components disposed in the projection display device on the market. Each electronic component has a certain range of working temperature. The functions of the component may be abnormally operated in the environmental temperature which is out of the range of working temperature. Especially, the projection display device possesses a few key components which have to be started up normally in a working temperature higher than 10° C. to proceed with the subsequent operations. If the components are started up in an environmental temperature lower than the normal standards, some abnormal actions would be caused and the components would not recover to work normally even the environmental temperature has risen back to the specification temperature thereof.
Thus, a device and a method designed for starting up a projection display device at a low temperature are badly needed for ensuring the products normally operated in a cryogenic environment.